


Kinktober 2020 (MCYT Fanfic) (Slow Updates)

by PiperRose90



Series: Kinktober Series [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Web Show - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Cock Warming, Demon Sex, Dom/sub, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Fuck Or Die, Gags, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Oviposition, Public Sex, Seduction, Selfcest, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Spanking, Stalking, Wax Play, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 15,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperRose90/pseuds/PiperRose90
Summary: Cross-posting with Wattpad
Series: Kinktober Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040777
Comments: 1
Kudos: 125





	1. Before you start

**Okay, I need to put this serious note since I don't want anyone to complain about what they had read even though there are warnings, but yeah this book have hardcore smut and its yaoi so if that makes you uncomfortable and idk why you skipped the warnings but yeah and also I do have them already written but not going to post them until the next month starts  
**

**Anyways, I think that's everything to say**

**Enjoy the book** ****


	2. Day 1 - Gags/Bondage - Baki/Bodil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not fully smut so sorry about that
> 
> Also I tried with the details
> 
> Enjoy

"Look at you~ So beautiful~" Baki said with a sensual purr as he admired the beauty before him.

Before him was his lovely boyfriend laying on his back and was fully naked with the exception of multiple silk ropes and a collar. With his arms held above his head and the ropes tied around his wrist and to the rails of the headboard, two bands wrapped around his upper arms which was attached to thin chains and was connected to the leather collar around his neck, keeping his arms from moving away too far. Some of the rope wrapped around the chest and stomach area, crisscrossing the mid-section while leaving the nipples uncovered before the ends was wrapped around the hips. The legs were bend while the ropes was wrapped around them, the heels of the feet pressed against the back of the upper thigh along with two bands wrapped around the mid-thigh which was attached to thin chains and was connected to the larger band that was around the stomach, keeping the legs spread.

"So beautiful just for me~" he coos out as he lightly ran his cool finger along the side of his boyfriend's harden member, receiving a loud whimper. "P-Please" Bodil whine out while slightly tugging on the rope around his arms before quickly stopping with a loud gasp when Baki pinched his nipple. "Shhh~ You shouldn't be too loud" Baki stated with a small smirk as he grabbed the item beside them before moving up, teasingly grinding against Bodil's ass causing the other to let out a loud moan which was quickly replaced with a squeak as Baki placed the gag ball over Bodil's mouth and fastening it, making sure that it wasn't too tight.

Bodil let out a loud whine as he tried to give Baki the puppy eyes which simply made the albino smirk before sharply nipping his jawline. "All this just for me~" he purrs as he placed his hands behind Bodil's thighs and lifting his legs a bit, exposing him more.

"I'm going to thoroughly enjoy this~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 down and sorry for it being short
> 
> Comment down of what you think so far and yeah


	3. Day 2 - Knotting - Simdil90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/B/O Au here and also I had this written for something else but decided to have it written for this book
> 
> Enjoy

Mating season.

Its either the best or the worst time of the year for an omega. The best if the omega have a mate that could help them and the worst if the omega either doesn't have a mate or just starting their first heat and still doesn't have a mate to help them so naturally everyone would be staring at Simon with sympathy, knowing that the first time would hit him the hardest although they have thought that he's lucky to have a mate like Bodil to help him through his first heat.

But despite what everyone was saying, only two people know the truth about them and one of them made sure to leave the house, that they were living in, to go to their mate for help, knowing how loud his two friends will get.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"H-Hurry up!" Bodil let out a loud whine as he was trying to break free from Simon's strong grip as he felt his body quickly heating up. Simon let out a small warning growl causing Bodil to let out a needy whimper as more slick seeps out, ruining his pants and boxers even more. As the air between them became more heavy with arousal which made Simon quickly lose control of his instincts and soon enough the alpha let out a deep growl before suddenly flipping his omega over onto his stomach and quickly mounted him, licking and biting the back of his neck.

Letting out a needy mewl, Bodil shakily moved onto his elbows and knees and started grinding back against Simon as more moans and whimpers slipped passed his lips. He nearly drooled when he felt the hardness firmly pressed against his ass which caused his pants and boxers to be thoroughly soaked which made it uncomfortable to keep wearing it, making Bodil wiggle his hips while letting out needy whines and shakily reached down to undo his pants which simply made Simon growl louder before suddenly pushing Bodil down with one hand and using his other hand to nearly rip open Bodil's pants, making the omega moan from the friction, and hastily pulled them down far enough for easy access.

Bodil let out a mixture of a sigh and moan once the restricting feeling was gone and the cool air brushing against his heated skin and started spreading hie legs as far as he could only to let out a squeak when he felt two fingers enter him, feeling more slick seeping down his thighs. "Si~" the taller whine out pushing back against the fingers which only took a few thrusts to make the omega instantly cum with a loud moan before the fingers were removed. "N-No" Bodil whimpers as his body was trembling while pushing his hips back before quickly stopping when he felt something bigger than fingers pressed against him which made him realized that the alpha had pulled himself out without hearing the zipper.

Luckily it was his first heat so Bodil didn't feel any pain when Simon fully pushed him, making the taller moan out at the sensation before chocking back the moan when Simon roughly grabbed his hips, started thrusting in and out at a brutal pace as he fully lost control of his instincts.

At each brutal thrust, Bodil felt himself becoming more sensitive every time he came, clenching around Simon tighter which made the alpha drawing close to his own climax making the knot slowly form. The omega chocked out a scream when he started feeling the knot clip against the rim every time the alpha thrust in and started crying out in pleasure, clenching even tighter. "P-Please!" he cried out, nearly sobbing when he felt himself cum for the forth time causing Simon to let out a feral growl before biting the side of Bodil's neck and thrusts in one last time, instantly cumming inside as the knot connected them together.

The taller let out a broken mewl before instantly becoming limp and breathing heavily as he weakly came some more, enjoying the comfortable weight above him. It didn't take long for Simon to remove his teeth from Bodil's neck before starting to lick the bleeding bite mark while pulling Bodil closer, knowingly pushing himself in deeper which made the omega weakly moan out before softly purring as they both wait for the knot to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, rushing a bit in the end but still wanted to have this out and since I'm still up, it still day 2 of this xD
> 
> Comment down of what you think so far and yeah


	4. Day 3 - Orgasm Denial/Sex Toys - Merome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, a bit rusty on writing this ship so yeah  
> Enjoy

Mitch was super glad that he had a blanket covering him as well as sitting at the back where none of his friends would notice him, mostly since they'll be paying attention to to the movie before them. He was also glad that the volume of the movie was loud enough to drown down any noise that came out of his mouth that couldn't be stopped.

Mitch slightly moved a bit in hopes of getting comfortable only to quickly stop a moan from slipping out as the toy nudged his prostate. _'Damn it'_ he thought while letting out a low groan and clenching onto his shorts, _'Why did I agree with this!?'_ he scolded himself before suddenly tensing up when he felt the toy starts to vibrate causing him to instantly bite into the blanket to keep himself from making any noises.

The sensations he was feeling was extremely arousing but at the same time torturous because no matter how many times he was close to the edge, he couldn't cum due to the cock ring making him restless. He could sometimes feel Jerome's eyes on him whenever the toy was activated and slightly squirming in his seat which made his arousal grow even more.

Mitch suddenly let out a sharp gasp when the cock ring suddenly started vibrating making him clench his eyes tightly while quickly biting his bottom lip to hold back any more noises. He was glad that the sounds from the movie was loud enough to drown down the gasp. He could feel the heat in his stomach tighten as he was getting close to the edge only to swallow down a whine when he was stopped once again before nearly letting out a sigh of relief when the vibration stopped but was quickly replaced with frustration.

He quickly opened his eyes when he felt himself being picked up bridal style while tensing up a bit but for only a second. "Alright guys, we're going to turn in for the night" Mitch heard Jerome telling the others as he was being carried out which caused him to bite down the blanket to silence his moans since the movement caused the toy to move, massaging his prostate. He could barely pay attention to his surrounding as his head was fuzzy from arousal until he let out a yelp when he was thrown onto the bed, clearing his head for a moment to find himself in their shared bedroom and seeing the Bacca starting to get on the bed with a heated look on his face which caused his own body to heat up.

After almost four hours of being teased, Mitch finally got his relief.


	5. Day 4 - Blindfolds - Bulgarian Trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know the shipping name for this xD
> 
> Also sorry for this being a day late but yeah
> 
> Enjoy

"Hey Baki"

The albino looked up from what he was doing to see one of his boyfriends, Bodil, standing by the doorway with a grin which made Baki instantly suspicions of what kind of troll the other was planning. He silently raised his eyebrow letting the other know he's paying attention. The grin only grew bigger which made him more suspicions.

"Well~ Me and Simon were talking earlier and we both thought of new ways to play this ga-"

"No" Baki suddenly interrupted him, knowing what he was talking about. He remembered the last time he trusted them for the blind test, he was given a mixture of super sour and super spicy food and it wasn't a pleasant experience but luckily he manage to get his revenge.

"Come on Baki" Bodil whine out with a pout and giving Baki the puppy eyes but failing, "We promise that we won't do that again" Bodil nearly begged as Baki stared at him for a few more seconds before letting out a sigh knowing that if he says no then Bodil will sent Simon after him. "Fine" Baki sigh out with a small smile hearing Bodil let out a happy cheer before letting out a yelp when he was pulled off from the bed and being dragged down to the living room to see that Simon was waiting for them.

Simon instantly lit up when he saw Baki and quickly pulled him into a hug while rubbing his cheek against Baki's for a few moments before pulling away. "So when are we starting?" Baki asked as he sat on the couch staring at his boyfriends, seeing their eager expression before instantly seeing Simon pulling out a silky blindfold as their eager expression changed causing a shiver to go up his spine making him swallow a bit.

Soon he found himself on his knees with the blindfold snugly wrapped around his head, covering his eyes as his hands was clenching onto his jeans as he felt anticipation form in his stomach. Baki could hear hush voices which made him slightly uneasy but quickly pushed that feeling away as he soon heard footsteps moving around him before suddenly flinching when he felt warm hands on his shoulders from behind. "Calm down, its me" Baki heard Simon calming himself which told him that Bodil was still in front of him and started waiting.

The albino heard more rustling sound before hearing plastic crackling a bit. "You ready?" Bodil asked in a calm voice which made Baki hum out in response before feeling a hand pressed against his jawline, gently opening his mouth.

The first few times were easy to guess the taste and was glad that Bodil didn't trick him like last time. Another thing he enjoyed was whenever he guesses right, Simon would happily compliment him while lightly kissing his neck and rubbing his chest and stomach making his head turn hazy. Soon enough he felt Simon pull away causing him to let out whimper at the loss before feeling a hand on his head, slowly petting him, "Shhh~" he heard Simon coo in his head before the touch was fully gone leaving Baki trembling a bit.

He first heard multiple footsteps in front of him followed by more hush whispers before finally hearing rustling noises and as Baki tried to figure out what was going on, he suddenly felt a hand on his head once again followed by something pressed against his bottom lip causing him to instinctively open his mouth and started suckling, instantly knowing what it was along with a low moan to be heard above him. The weight on his tongue made sucking even more while running his tongue along the sensitive spots that made the owner moan louder as well as the hand on his head to slightly grip his hair.

After a few more licks, his mouth was suddenly filled with a thick liquid that have a salty taste making Baki moan a bit and easily swallows it down before finally his mouth was free leaving him panting a bit with ringing in his ear. "What is it?" Baki faintly heard someone ask him which took him a few moments to calm himself down and licks his lips a bit. "Was Simon watching?" Baki instead asked before hearing a groan, "How did you know!?" Bodil exclaimed sounding a bit surprised which simply made the albino smirk a bit.

"Simon is thicker and yours is longer" Baki explained before sticking his tongue out in a teasing manner. His mouth wasn't free for long until Baki felt a thick harden member enter his mouth and started giving it the same treatment.


	6. Day 5 - Public Sex - Cartoonz/Squirrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what the name for this ship but yeah, here's a rare (I think) ship so yeah
> 
> Enjoy

"Phew.....finally finished" Cartoonz groan out as he wiped away the sweat from his forehead before removing his jacket and enjoyed the cool air brushing against his heated body, slightly glad that the mountain he was living on was low enough that it wasn't too cold.

Cartoonz was finally finished building the base for the large balcony that was connected to his large castle and he was too lazy to do the interior design and decided to continue that the next day.

Letting out a loud yawn, Cartoonz was too lazy to make his way back to the bedroom in the lower level of the castle and since its still day time as well as not too cold, he just decided to sleep on the floor of the balcony. Feeling his body becoming heavy, Cartoonz sluggishly lowered down to the ground, laying on his back while using his jacket as a makeshift pillow and stared up at the sky, quietly watching the clouds move by until he slowly fell asleep.

Xxxxxxx

 _'I wonder if Cartoonz is awake'_ Squirrel thought as he was making his way towards the castle on the mountain while using his elytra. He haven't see his boyfriend for most of the morning which was understandable since both of them were busy, with Squirrel gathering resources while Cartoonz adding a balcony to his castle, and once he was finished, the hybrid decided to visit his boyfriend the second he was free.

Soon enough he could see the castle from a distance which made Squirrel glide as fast as he could while ignoring the chilly air hitting his exposed skin. As he was getting closer, the orange-haired could make out the added addition as well as a red dot which made him smile before quickly spreading the wings to stop his momentum and started floating down, almost landing perfectly on his feet. Easily removing the elytra, Squirrel kneels down beside the sleeping man, looking over him with a smile.

Even without touching him, Squirrel could feel the heat coming off from the other which made him slightly jealous but shook his head before placing his hand on Cartoonz's chest and even with the shirt on, he could still feel most of the heat coming off like he wasn't wearing any shirt, making his tail fluff up a bit. Then his eye caught something which gave him a sudden idea on how to wake his boyfriend up which made him slightly smirk as he swung his leg over to straddle the other's waist and placing both of his hands on Cartoonz's chest.

Since he was slightly leaning back, he could feel something hard poking his ass making his tail twitch in anticipation and since they're outside with a chance of getting caught made the feeling grow more with a hint of arousal.

The first thing he did was to quickly get off to remove his pants and undergarments before moving back but straddling the other's thighs and reached down. He heard a breathy groan when his hands brushed against the harden member while tugging the pants and boxers down enough to free it making Squirrel giggle a bit at the reaction. Being careful of not waking Cartoonz, the hybrid carefully wrapped his fingers around the tip and gave it a few strokes to keep it from going soft before pulling away and moved back to straddling around the waist, hovering over the member while licking the pre-cum off of his fingers.

Positioning himself, Squirrel placed his hands on Cartoonz's stomach to steady himself as he was lowering himself, letting out a small squeak at the slight pain which only lasted for a second before it was replaced with pleasure. Halfway down, he stopped while letting out quiet pants as his tail was letting out small twitch at the small pleasure and soon started to slowly moving up and down, taking more inch by inch.

Soon moans and pants started slipping passed his lips as he was moving faster getting lost in his pleasure. His eyes fluttered closed for only a few seconds before snapped open when he felt a strong hands grip his left hip and right shoulder tightly and pulled him down making him scream out in pure pleasure as his prostate was hit making him tense up as well as the fur on his ears and tail fluff up.

"Enjoying yourself rodent"

Squirrel let out a whimper as a low raspy voice was heard beside his head making his whole body tremble at the tone. "Ngh~" the hybrid whine out as he tried to move, feeling his climax dying down leaving him frustrated but only to let out a louder whine. "L-Let..." Squirrel whine out while squirming, trying to break free from Cartoonz's iron grip. "So greedy" Cartoonz stated with a click of his tongue before suddenly flipping them over, pinning Squirrel onto his back and started taking over.

"Ahhh!" Squirrel cried out as he quickly reached up to grip the back of Cartoonz's shirt while lifting his hips, trying to keep up but quickly failing before becoming limp as unrestrained noises quickly filled the air. Due to Cartoonz just waking up and Squirrel already close to cumming, it didn't take long for both of them to reach their climax leaving them breathing heavily.

Letting out a low groan, Cartoonz slowly lowered the other's hips before slowly pulling out making Squirrel groan a bit at the movement while scrunching his nose a bit as he felt some of the cum seeping out and sticking to the base of his tail. Both men were glad that no one were around since Cartoonz knew how much of a screamer Squirrel can get.


	7. Day 6 - Dominance/Submission - CaptainSparklez/X33n

"Look at you, being such a good boy for me~" Jordan gently coos as he ran his fingers through the soft hair making X33n softly moan at the touch and lean into it.

Currently X33n was laying on the bed and on his back with both his arms tied to the top corner of the bed, the rope around his wrist was tight enough to keep his arms bound but loose enough to not damage his wrists, with his legs slightly spread open and bending a bit as well as being covered in light bite marks and his face flushed in a lovely pink hue. Kneeling between X33n's legs was Jordan whom was shirtless and jeans open having his hard member out while having one hand pressed against the bed beside X33n's head, holding himself up, and his other hand stroking X33n's hair in a gentle manner. Earlier in the day, Jordan had noticed how stressed X33n looked and wanted to help the older man relax and in a way that both of them would enjoy.

"So pretty~" he coos out as he lowered his hand down to X33n's lips, which he automatically opened his mouth, and slipped two fingers in. Letting out a soft moan, X33n closed his lips around the fingers and started suckling and running his tongue along and between them, making sure to slick them thoroughly while slightly closing his legs around Jordan's hips. Once it was wet enough, Jordan removed his fingers and moved them down to lightly run the tips of his fingers against the rim which caused the other to let out a gasp while instinctively flinch away making Jordan gently shush him while placing light kisses along his neck, making X33n relax again.

"S-Sir~" the older man breathlessly moan out as the fingers finally was pushed in, feeling the slight burn from the stretch but managed to keep himself still as he felt himself being stretched. He also let out soft mewls when Jordan started placing more light bite marks along X33n's neck and collarbone, bring the other deeper into his subspace before suddenly letting out a cry of pleasure as his prostate was hit. Letting out louder mewls and pants, X33n's legs started trembling as he tried to keep himself from cumming at the pleasurable simulation and helplessly grabbed onto the ropes as another way to stop himself.

Soon enough Jordan pulled his fingers out and placed a kiss on one of the bite marks on X33n's neck, smiling a bit when he heard the other letting out a sigh. "Such a good boy, always listening~" Jordan coos out as he grabbed X33n's hips, lined himself and slowly pushed in, softly groaning at the warm tightness and listening to the other's sweet sounds before starting to move at a slow pace, sorely focusing on X33n's pleasure.

Due to earlier, it didn't take long for X33n to reach his climax though he tried to hold it back, not wanting to cum without Sir's permission, which Jordan noticed it and wrapped his hand around the base making X33n moan out at the contact. "You can cum~" Jordan softly told him while slowly pumping him in tune to his thrusts and with permission, the older man finally came with a loud cry and tightly clench around Jordan, making him groan out before cumming inside, leaving them breathing heavily after.

Soon Jordan pulled away to look down at X33n before smiling to himself, seeing how relaxed the older man became before quickly noticed that the other had fallen asleep making him feel more accomplished and gently kissed his cheek.


	8. Day 7 - Fingering - Ohmtoonz

"C-Couldn't you w-wait until we get i-inside" Ohm groan out a bit as he felt a warm weight pressed against his hand followed by a hand slipping down his swimming trunks. A deep chuckle was heard near his left ear before feeling lips pressed against his earlobe, "Can't help that you look sexy like this~" Ohm heard Luke said in a low voice which always makes him feel weak but tried to ignore it as he tried to stop Luke from whatever plan he has in mind. "Like I said, you c-can wait until we're inside" Ohm stated it once again while grabbing Luke's arm.

Since it had been a hot day, the couple had decided to cool themselves down by using their pool in the backyard. Ohm was leaning against the side of the pool, chest pressed against the side and arms folded over the edge followed by Ohm resting his head on his arms and enjoying the sunlight while Luke was doing a few laps. So far it had been relaxing day for the both of them until Luke had a sudden idea.

Ohm kept trying to stop the other as his cheeks slowly became pink in embarrassment and a hint of arousal before letting out a soft moan as he felt a sharp nip on the sweet spot on his neck followed by a slight brush against his slowly hardening member. "T-Toonzy~" Ohm whine out as he felt Luke pressed closer against him and instantly felt something hard pressed against his lower back making him groan out a bit and trembling. Soon he quickly tensed up as he felt the same hand move passed his erection down to his entrance making Ohm instinctively flinch as the water around them became warmer.

Luke tighten his arm around Ohm's midsection as a way to keep him afloat as he pressed two of his fingers against the other's entrance, hearing louder moans and gasp while feeling him squirm a bit. Luckily the entrance was still a bit lose, mostly due to them having fun way early in the morning, so it was easy to slip in two fingers making Ohm gasp out louder while tightening his grip on Luke's arm.

"Ah...Ah.." Ohm moan out every time Luke thrust his fingers in, spreading them whenever it was thrust in, causing pleasurable sensation to shoot throughout his body. "Ngh~" he suddenly groan out before biting his bottom lip, instantly remembering where they were and was starting to push against Luke in hopes of stopping him but quickly failing. "Already close~" Luke coos out with a smirk, hearing Ohm letting out a small whine, before pushing in another finger knowing that it wouldn't take long for the smaller male to cum and he was right.

"N-Ngh!" Ohm quickly covered his mouth to muffle his moan as he suddenly came in his swimming trunks, trembling hard enough for the water to shake around them.

Slightly giggling, Luke pulled his fingers out and kissed Ohm's cheek, "Now we can go inside~"


	9. Day 8 - Stalking - Setolox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your only warning guys
> 
> This part gets a bit dark (darkish? idk but still wanted to leave this warning)
> 
> Enjoy

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow" Ty called out as he started walking off while waving good-bye to Sky. He had spent a few hours talking to Sky mostly about different kinds of projects to training plans to simple random chatter until it was close to the evening when they stopped talking in the middle of a plan which both decided to finish it the next day and possibly ask their friend, Jason, to join in.

Ty felt himself shiver at the slight coldness around him and quickly pulled the jacket closer as he was walking back home. As he was walking, Ty couldn't help but feel like something was a bit.....off, making the hairs on the back of his neck rise up which made him slowly stop walking and looked around trying to figure out what was causing the strange feeling. Frowning a bit, Ty couldn't find anything out of place and slowly started walking once again, walking a bit faster than before to make it back home quicker.

To his relief, Ty finally made it home and quickly entered his house and, after removing his shoes, he started closing all the windows and double checking both of his doors before tiredly sitting on the couch of the living room. 'It's probably my imagination' Ty reassured himself while rubbing the back of his neck as a way to calm himself down before finally getting off the couch to get something to eat before getting ready for bed.

Xxxxx

It was late at night as the sound of a click echoed throughout the house followed by the door opening before swiftly closing and soon followed by soft footsteps as the sound ran out from the kitchen to the living room and heading towards one of the bedrooms. As the footsteps move along the hallway, it moved passed a mirror revealing the stranger that broke in.

It showed to be a man with the hood over his head causing more shadows to appear and with the darkness making the purple glowing which made his face more ominous.

Once he made it to the door, he grabbed the doorknob, turned it before opening it wide enough to slip in and closed it behind him before turning his attention to the bed causing a dark grin to appear on his face. Quietly chuckling to himself, he started walking towards the bed while reaching into his pocket to pull out a syringe that was already filled with what he needed.

"So beautiful~" he coos out as he carefully got onto the bed, making sure not to wake Ty up even though he knew that Ty was a deep sleeper. But despite that, the stranger wanted to make sure to keep Ty unconscious. So he reached over, to place his free hand against Ty's head and tilted it over to expose the soft skin of his head and gently pushed the needle in, injecting the drug. After pulling the needle out, the stranger saw Ty becoming fully relaxed which what he wanted and soon moved closer, spreading Ty's legs.

Tilting his head, the stranger decided to move Ty onto his stomach for easy access and started pulling down the pajamas pants and boxers before leaving them at mid thigh. The stranger couldn't help but smirk a bit as he felt the hole still loose, "Don't want him to be too loose" he told himself as he undo his pants and pulled his member out, already fully hard before moving close, gripping the bed sheets beside Ty's hips, not wanting to risk leaving marks if he does grab it. Before starting, he couldn't help but move close and placed a loving kiss against the back of Ty's neck, enjoying the warmness coming off of the sleeping man.

 _'Can't wait until I take you back to my place'_ he thought with a chuckle while pulling out before finally starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah you guys can guess where this will be heading to so yeah
> 
> Just a little switch with Ty being the bottom since its rare for this ship
> 
> Comment down of what you think so far and yeah


	10. Day 9 - Knife Play - Grian/Doc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah my first time writing this ship AND the characters so yeah
> 
> Sorry for any OOC, I tried to learn it a bit from reading from other people's books so yeah
> 
> Enjoy

The thought had plagued him for nearly two weeks and did wanted to talk to his boyfriend about giving it a go, but Grian gets too nervous of Doc's reaction and ended up wussing out. And when every time he backs out, Grian tends to talk down about himself while talking to his friend, Mumbo, whom tend to simply nod and sometimes let out hums, not saying anything and letting the small man rant.

"Ugh! This is so frustrating" Grian whine out before burying his face deeper into Mumbo's stomach and hugging him tightly as the taller male was stroking his hair in a comforting manner. "Have you tried explaining it to him?" Mumbo calmly asked as he was reading a book with his free hand which simply made Grain groan louder before pulling away, "N-No...b-but this might freak him out and c-call me mean names for wanting it" he whimpers a bit as his eyes started tearing up a bit.

Letting out a soft sigh, Mumbo placed the book down and looked down at his friend, "Grian, we both know that Doc won't do that and we know how much he loves you" he started to say, "We also know that he'll be willing to try anything with you as long as you tell him" he told the smaller before petting him. "I'm sure that he wouldn't mind using any sort of blade on you" Mumbo then said with a slight teasing tone making Grian squawk a bit before pushing himself off of the taller to punch his arm, "S-Shut up!" he cried out, his voice turning a bit high pitch which simply made Mumbo laugh a bit.

Grian can't help that he's a bit of a masochist and wanted to be cut a bit.

Xxxxxxx

 _'I wonder what Doc wants?'_ Grian asked himself as he was making his way towards Doc's place while using up half of his fire rocket supply.

Earlier the small male had gotten a message from his boyfriend, asking for him to come over when he's free which made Grian a bit curious.

Once he made it to Doc's place, Grian gracefully landed before folding the elytra against his back and started walking towards the entrance of the large mansion, letting himself in with a key that Doc gave him and started heading towards the bedroom, very familiar on how to get there.

"Doc!" Grian called out as he entered the room and closing the door behind before blinking in confusion. When he closed the door, he quickly noticed that all the lights were turned off and every opening was covered so there would be no sunlight seeping in. "Doc?" he called out once again as he took a few steps forwards before suddenly get taken by surprise when he felt a strong arm wrap around his chest and pulling him back against something warm and hard, making him tense up and before he could attempt to struggle, Grain inhaled sharply as he felt something sharp pressed against his collarbone.

Feeling the sharpness, Grian felt a hint of arousal making him blush a bit before finally realizing who it was when he heard a familiar chuckle in his ear.

"D-Doc...." Grian breathed out as his whole body started trembling a bit. "Glad you could make it~" Doc purrs out as he started running the tip of his knife along Grain's collarbone and neck instantly making the smaller man shiver at the sensation. Letting out a dark chuckle, Doc pulled the knife away far enough to let Grian breath and placed a light kiss on the corner of Grain's jawline. "I heard from a certain someone that you wanted to try something out~" Doc started to say while pressing the tip against the edge of Grain's shirt, pressing it down enough to draw a drop of blood making the smaller gasp out.

"We have all day to try it out~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, sorry for no smut but yeah and also, idk what the name of this ship so rip on that
> 
> Comment down of what you think so far and yeah


	11. Day 10 - Wax Play - Deadlox/Bodil

"Is this tight enough?"

"Yep"

Letting out a small sigh which followed by a chuckle, Ty finally pulled away and looked down at the man sprayed out before him.

Bodil was on the bed and on his knees while his arms were raised up, his wrists tied to the headboard, his back in a seductive curve which left his ass raised and angled for easy access and his member hanging between his thighs, half-hard from earlier.

"Stop staring" Bodil suddenly whine out as he looked back over his shoulder to see Ty smirking a bit and as Bodil was about to complain again, a loud yelp was heard instead as a loud slapping sound echoed throughout the room when Ty slammed his hand against Bodil's right ass cheek.

"Relax" Ty simply told him while slightly kneading the plump cheek, which made Bodil moan a bit, "I bought something yesterday and wanted to try it out on you~" Ty explained it before pulling away, smirking more at the whiny sound coming from Bodil and reach towards the side table to open the small drawer, search inside a bit before pulling out a half sphere with an unlit candle and moved back behind Bodil. During all that, Bodil managed to calm himself down enough to see what Ty was doing and instantly felt a twitch once he was the candle in Ty's hand.

"Excited?" Ty stated with a smug smirk, noticing the other's reaction before snapping his fingers with his free hand, causing a small purple flame to appear on the tip of his thumb and then used it to lit the candle which instantly caused a lovely scent to appear once lit. The scent soon filled the room making Bodil softly moan out as his whole body started heating up more before softly gasping when Ty ran the tip of his nails down Bodil's back, making him shiver at the sensation.

"Ty~" Bodil moan out as he started to squirm a bit before quickly stopping when Ty wrapped his hand around the back of Bodil's neck, stopping him. "Just relax~" he coos as he held the candle over Bodil's back, "You'll enjoy this~" he added before tilting the candle a bit, letting a drop of wax fall.

"Mmm!" Bodil let out a sudden moan as the drop landed on the curve of his back, surprised at the sudden pleasure as well as being surprised of the heat coming off from the drop. Bodil started shivering a bit as he felt the wax sliding down his back, feeling the wax slowly cooling down which added to the pleasure. Once the wax stopped moving, Bodil started panting a bit but before he could fully recover, he felt more drops landing on different areas of his back causing breathy moans, gasp and pants to seep through his lips, getting lost in the pleasurable sensation.

Soon Bodil let out a sudden yelp as he felt his hair being tugged back which made him realize that his mind went blank from the intense pleasure making him blush bright red since it had never happened before. "Seems like you really enjoyed that~" Ty purrs in his ear before chuckling and letting go, letting Bodil fall back onto the pillow. Leaning back, Ty looked down at the slowly drying wax before smirking a bit and reached down as his nails slowly grew into claws and started to gently remove the drying wax, enjoying the way Bodil sound, gasping and moaning as well as squirming at the pulling sensation.

With every wax removed caused the skin underneath it to be flushed light red and very sensitive whenever Ty ran the tip of his claws along the skin which caused Bodil to flinch as well as moaning loudly. Once all the wax was removed, Ty looked at the flushed skin before having a sudden idea, since he knew how close Bodil was to cumming, and suddenly ran his claws down Bodil's sensitive skin causing the other to let out a high pitch gasp and violently shudder for a few moment before becoming limp, muffling his heavy breathing with the pillow.

"Guess we found your new kink" Ty stated with a grin making Bodil let out a muffled groan with a slight shiver.


	12. Day 11 - Spanking - Grian/Doc

_'I think the coast is clear'_ Grian thought as he was peaking out from the roof of one of the shops, still tensed and ran to fly away at the first sign of danger.

He knew how much trouble he was in due to a prank he pulled on Doc but it was too good of an opportunity to pass and soon found himself hiding away for nearly a day and a half. He also had to bribe some of the other Hermits to not reveal his location to Doc to be on the safe side.

After deciding that the coast is finally clear, Grian jumped off from the roof of the shop and started stretching a bit since he had been in the same pose for nearly two hours which caused his whole body to feel sore but before he knew it, Grian was suddenly tackled down to the ground causing him to let out a startled screech and before he could struggle, he felt a hit behind his head which instantly knocked him out.

Xxxxx

"Ngh...."

The first thing Grian did as he was slowly waking up was to let out a soft groan as his head was slightly throbbing a bit, luckily the pain was dull enough to ignore it. Smacking his lips together, Grian slowly opened his eyes being careful of the lights only to find out that the lights were already dim down enough to not hurt his eyes. Another thing he noticed was that his arms were bid from wrist to elbow and folded behind him, resting against the middle of his back as well as laying on his stomach.

Instantly feeling cautious, Grian started moving to sit up when he quickly felt something dig into his stomach, making him instantly stop before following by a cold hand stroking his hair which then made Grian tensed up as he finally realized what was going on. "Have a good sleep?" Grian heard a deep voice heard from above making him swallow down his nervousness and nervous sweat forming along his hairline.

"H-Hey Doc" Grian shakily greeted back as he looks back to the creeper hybrid with a nervous smile which the nervous feeling quickly grew due to the red light coming off from Doc's mechanical eye gave out an ominous feel and the dim light didn't help either. "Um....h-how it going?" Grian hesitantly asked which simply made Doc narrow his eyes before the smaller man felt the hand move down from the back of his head to his neck to his back touching his bound arms and stopping at the curve of his lower back, making Grian blush a bit.

"You know what happens if you prank me~" Doc stated as he hooked his fingers over the edge of the pants and started tugging them down, making Grian regret wearing baggy pants that were easy to remove, pulling them down enough to expose Grian's ass. "Now~ You can choose this time" Doc told Grian with a smirk which the smaller realized what the hybrid was asking and swallowed more.

"H-Hand" Grian shakily asked, mentally cursing himself for be half hard already.

Deeply chuckling, Doc couldn't help but lightly grope one cheek making Grian moan out a bit and could feel him trembling on his lap.

**SMACK**

"Ack!" Grian let out a loud yelp at the sudden hit followed by a sharp stinging on his left ass cheek, "O-One!" he quickly counted, knowing what would happen if he didn't say anything.

**SMACK**

"T-Two!"

**SMACK**

"MM! T-Three!"

After reaching fifteen, Doc finally stopped leaving Grian heavily panting and squirming a bit, creating a bit of friction on his hard member and his left ass cheek bright red.

"Good boy~" Doc purrs as he ran his mechanical fingers along the heated skin, making the smaller moan a bit feeling the coldness from the metal on his skin before finally feeling the hand on his other cheek.

"Fifteen more to go~"

**SMACK**

Doc only reached up to ten before stopping when Grian was fully crying at the pain overtook the pleasure and soon stroking his hair, comforting him.

"Shhh~ You were doing so well" Doc coos out before finally removing the ropes freeing Grian and pulled him up, being careful of the heated skin.

Soon Doc started to put some lotion on the heated flesh while giving Grian a lot of affection as the smaller stopped crying and was enjoying the attention.


	13. Day 12 - Drunken Sex/Drugged Sex - Skyhds90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite what the prompt says, its nothing bad I promise
> 
> I swear! And also married AU
> 
> Enjoy

He just couldn't decide whether the person was either brave or stupid enough to attempt to take advantage of his husband during a celebration party but luckily Bodil managed to stop the attempt, but only the attempt, and had brought Simon to Sky, letting him take care of his drunk husband. Any other time, Sky would be okay with taking care of a drunk Simon since he knew what to do, but added with a date-rape drug that causes slurred speech, limited movement and heightened scene of touch, Sky would have to be extra careful to not let Simon hurt himself.

"Come on Si, lets get you something to eat then go to bed" Sky said in a calm tone as he walked into the house, carrying his husband bridal style, and towards the living room before placing Simon on the couch and started removing his shoes. "N-No" Simon whine out as he tried to break from from Sky's grip, but the grip on his ankle was too strong and simply struggled for a few more seconds before quickly giving up and lay back down, staring up at the ceiling. Once he was finished, Sky stood back up and after making sure that Simon won't move too much, he headed to the kitchen to find something light to make for Simon to eat. On one hand, Sky found something light but on the other hand, he knew that he would have a hard time getting Simon to eat and with being drugged as an added thing, Simon will probably become more difficult to convince.

Luckily for Sky, he actually managed to get Simon to eat without any fuss though he gotten a bit more clingy which Sky didn't mind and also managed to carry him to the bedroom. But as Sky was tucking Simon in bed, he soon noticed something making him a bit hesitated.

"S-Sky~" Simon whine out as he sluggishly tried to remove the blanket off of himself which Sky easily stopped him, "I-It's hoooot" he complained with a pout before suddenly reaching up to wrap his arms around Sky's neck and using his own weight to pull the other down over himself. "W-Whoa!" Sky quickly stopped himself from fully being pressed against Simon by pressing his hands on each side of Simon's head, "O-Okay sweetie, you can let go" Sky started to say as he reached up to remove Simon's arms but the smaller was surprisingly strong much to Sky's shock, and soon felt the other slightly mouthing along his jawline causing a small reaction.

"Mm....Моят съпруг...." Simon mutters out before adding teeth, lightly nipping down to Sky's neck while sluggishly hooked his left leg around the other's hip finally pulling him down making them both moan at the sudden friction. Instantly Sky tried to pull himself away, since normally Sky would be okay with continuing but with Simon being drugged, it certainly made Sky feel like he's taking advantage of Simon's vulnerability. "Y-You need to rest" Sky stuttered a bit as he carefully gripped onto both Simon's right wrist and left knee, being after of his strength, and started to move them away to free himself but quickly stopped when Simon let out a high pitch whimper.

"H-Hurts....a-and want you t-t-to he-help...." Simon weakly slurs out before weakly gripping onto Sky's shirt as he slowly started tearing up causing Sky to panic a bit. "D-Don't cry sweetie" Sky panicky said while reaching out to cup Simon's jawline and rubbing his thumbs against his cheeks, wiping away any stray tears. Sniffing a bit, Simon suddenly lean up to kiss his husband, catching him by surprise, before pulling away with a light nip at his bottom lip, "Tr.....ust y-you...." Simon managed to say before becoming limp as his eyes glazed over while small whines, whimpers and heavy pants seep out.

Feeling his chest fluttering a bit at the complete trust, Sky swallowed down his nervousness and lean down to pull Simon into a kiss which lasted for a few seconds before pulling away and skillfully removed all of Simon's clothes, knowing how uncomfortable the smaller man was due to how warm he was, and couldn't help but look over the other.

Simon was completely relaxed against the bed with his skin was flushed light pink, his lips bright red from biting too much with a small trail of drool on he corner of his mouth and sweat slowly forming along his forehead making the hair stick to his skin. Both of his nipples were fully hard, either from the coldness from the room, arousal or the drugs and his member fully hard with a slight curve that was already leaving precome, creating a small puddle on his stomach.

Quickly muffling a groan, Sky reached down to pull out his hard member not wanting to waste more time undressing himself before carefully placed Simon's legs over his own shoulders and lined himself. As he was slowly pushing in, Sky was taken by surprise by Simon let out a loud moan, instantly cumming between them and tightening around him. "Ngh!" Sky let out a loud groan of surprise, nearly stumbling before stopping to check on the smaller man only to find him still hard.

"P-Please!" Simon brokenly cried out as he started squirming a bit before stopping when Sky pushed the rest in making the smaller gasp out and soon was replaced with high pitch moans and screams as Sky started pounding into him.

**(Next Morning)**

Letting out a sleepy moan, Simon slowly woke up due to the sunlight hitting his eyes and a second later instantly let out a hiss of pain as he felt his head pulsing in pain.

"Ugh...." he groan out before quickly burying his face into the pillow to escape the light only to freeze up a bit. _'Pillow?'_ Simon thought as he lifted his head up, staring down in confusion since the last thing he remembered was being at the celebration party and started drinking a bit. His nose started scrunching a bit as he tried to remember what had happened before snapping out of it when he felt a hand pressed against the back of his shoulder making him look back to see Sky wearing only pajamas pants.

"S-Sky..." Simon called out, surprised to hear his voice slightly croaky before groaning more as the pain made itself known.

"Take this"

Simon opened his eyes which he didn't realized that they were closed to see Sky holding out some pills in one hand and a glass of water with another. "After this, I'll bring in some breakfast since I'm sure that you won't be able to move much" Sky told him making Simon nod a bit before taking the pills, popping them in and, with Sky's help, started drinking the water.

"Yo-You also have to tell me what happened last night" Simon soon told his husband as he felt the pain instantly leaving and seeing Sky nod at his response before walking out of the bedroom to cook them some breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation - my husband


	14. Day 13 - Seduction - Enderlox/Bodil666

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I probably won't finish this book before the month ends since I fell back too many days but damn it, I'm going to still finish this book!
> 
> Again I suck at this prompt
> 
> Enjoy

_'This is boring'_

That was the only thought that went through Enderlox's mind as he was standing by the glass rails on the second floor and looking down at the first floor, watching the humans on the dance floor. He hardly pay attention to the few humans that had decided to use the dance poles that were stationed in the middle of the dance floor as he took another sip from his alcoholic beverage.

He wished that he stayed in his bedroom instead of being at a night club but his friend, Skybrine, insisted on him to go out into the human world with him for a night of fun. Normally he would have said no, but he just had to listen to his closest friend and was quickly left alone as soon as they entered the club. _'I'm so going to set his ass on fire'_ he silently fumed as his nails slightly scratched the surface of the table.

He quickly took another sip before noticing that there's a new group of people using the dance pole and barely took a glance before something caught his eye. Noticing that it was invisible to a human's eye, his eyes flashed purple while staring down to see a red colored mist hovering over the people on the dance floor which seem to affect them and soon saw that it was coming from a young man using one of the dance poles, which made Enderlox a bit intrigued.

The human male was dressed in a black dress long sleeve shirt that was halfway button up, leaving his chest exposed and tight leather pants that cling to his hips and legs in a delicious way.

He felt a low rumble in his chest at the sight of the man showing off by wrapping his leg around the pole and used it to spin himself around twice before stopping himself by grabbing the pole and quickly letting go as he moved backwards using his leg as leverage and having his back form a seductive curious while running his fingers through his own hair. Enderlox couldn't help but lick his bottom lip, seeing the flexibility and soon started watching the human man dancing some more. It did take a few moments for the realization to click in his head making Enderlox smirk a bit before drinking the rest of his beverage and soon stood up once he saw the human finishing dancing.

_'Sky did say to have fun~'_

Xxxxx

"Hey there sweetie~" Enderlox coos out as he slipped his arm around the human's waist, pulling him close.

"Oh~ Hello big boy~" the human coos out with a giggle as he leaned against the other, pressing his chest against Enderlox's while wrapping his leg around his. The dragon hybrid couldn't help but smirk as he saw more of the red mist surrounding them, trying to lure him in but Enderlox was stronger than that.

"Now you don't ha **ve to do that"** Enderlox started to say as his form quickly changed, revealing his true form and the dragon hybrid knew that he surprised the other due to their eyes widening in shock. Luckily they were in an area where there were a few humans whom were completely drunk.

**"Why don't you shed your disguise and I'll give you a good time~"**

The 'human' got over his shock before removing his own disguise revealing his demonic form as a toothy grin formed on his face.

**"Lets go then big boy~"**


	15. Day 14 - Breeding Kink - Cartoonz/Squirrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I don't know much about this prompt but I tried
> 
> Enjoy

"J-Just fuck me already!" Squirrel whine out in slight desperation while squirming around a bit, trying to break from from Cartoonz's firm grip only to quickly stop with a loud mewl when Cartoonz silently pinched his left nipple. "Shhh~ Just want to admire you like this" the older said in a low purr while smirking as he was eyeing the other down with a slight feral look in his eyes.

Letting out a needy whine, Squirrel weakly clench his thighs around Cartoonz's waist, slightly squeezing the other's member in himself which made him moan out and the man above him groaning a bit. No matter how many times they have done it, Squirrel would always feel so full and overwhelmed but he would always beg for more. Whining louder, Squirrel quickly wrapped his tail around Cartoonz's mid section and started rubbing the tip of his tail under the other's chin which simply made Cartoonz growl a bit before snapping his hips forwards a bit making Squirrel squeak at the sharp pleasure.

"P-Please!" Squirrel soon started to beg while squirming a bit. "Please fuck me as hard as you can! Want to feel you fill me up! Fill me with your cum!" He kept begging as he became more desperate before he was suddenly interrupted by Cartoonz leaning down, pulling him into a rough kiss. Squirrel let out a loud moan at the change of angle before it was replaced with a while as Cartoonz pulled away while releasing Squirrel's wrists to move his arms underneath Squirrel's knees and lifted them up a bit, almost bending him in half and started pounding into him with a feral growl.

"AHH! YES!" Squirrel screech out in pleasure as he reached up and firmly gripped onto Cartoonz's shoulders, sinking his claws into the skin while leaning his head back, exposing his neck. The smaller let out a loud mewl when Cartoonz accepted the invitation and harshly nip the soft skin, drawing blood from some of the bites. "FUCK!" he moan out as he tightens his grip along with pulling the other close with his tail. "Just fill me!" Squirrel started begging between moans and pants before letting out a loud sudden moan followed by him cumming between them when Cartoonz reached down and roughly gripped his sensitive tail.

Letting out a growl, Cartoonz soon bite on Squirrel's neck, making the smaller moan again and cumming more, and thrusted in a few more times before finally cumming, filling him to the brim. "Yes! Fucking breed me!" Squirrel moan out as he started squirming, greedy for more, only to stop when Cartoonz firmly pinned him down and kept rutting into the smaller.

"You're going to be still and take it like a good bitch" Cartoonz said with a deep growl making the other mewl before quickly nodding.

"P-Please~" he begged for more which Cartoonz happily did.


	16. Day 15 - Mpreg - Iskall/Mumbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Married AU
> 
> Also I love how Mumbo is taller than Iskall but Iskall is dom, so adorable!
> 
> Enjoy

"Come on Iskall, we're going to be late" Mumbo stated with a slight giggle as he felt his husband placing light kisses along his neck and jawline while lovingly rubbing the bump on his lower stomach. "Oh I'm sure that he won't mind" Iskall simply said with a smile, "Doc's probably doing the same thing~" he soon added before easily picking Mumbo out, giggling a bit at the cute sound his husband made, and carried him towards the bed.

"Besides, I want to make my husband feel good today~" Iskall confessed while moving over the other, being careful of not putting any of his own weight over Mumbo's body. The taller man felt a shock of arousal shoot up his spine at Iskall's confession before letting out a soft moan and pulled Iskall down to kiss him then moving his hands up to run his fingers through Iskall's hair. The shorter man let out a happy hum at the loving gesture and started running his right hand down Mumbo's side, reaching down to the bottom of his shirt before slipping his hand under.

Iskall was a bit glad that Mumbo wasn't wearing his usual outfit and instead started wearing loose clothes once his stomach started to show.

The taller let out a small mewl as Iskall ran his hand along the sensitive stomach and chest while slowly kissing down to the edge of the collar of the shirt, now lightly nipping at any exposed skin. Mumbo let out a soft moan before becoming limp while spreading his legs a bit, fully trusting his husband.

After leaving a mark, Iskall slowly moved down while lifting the shirt up to reveal Mumbo's stomach, which Iskall couldn't help but place light kisses over the bump, making Mumbo giggle a bit while pawing at him, before moving down more while tugging the yoga pants down to his knees to reveal Mumbo's half hard member.

Mumbo quickly let out a soft gasp while shivering at the cool air brushing against his heated skin before letting out a moan as he felt a warm tongue brush against the base making him grip onto Iskall's hair. "Ahhh~" Mumbo let out soft moans and mewls as Iskall was gently gripping on the other's hips while running his tongue along the side and the tip, bringing him close to climax and soon it didn't take long for the shorter to wrap his lips around the tip and started sucking. "A-Ahh!" Mumbo cried out in pleasure as he tighten his grip and thrust in a bit, cumming and trembling a bit. Iskall let out a muffled groan before quickly swallowing all of the cum before pulling away and moving up to face the other, smiling a bit, "Feel better?" Iskall coos out while nuzzling his neck.

The taller let out a sleepy hum before wrapping his arms around Iskall's neck, "W-What abo-"

"Its fine" Iskall interrupted him, knowing what he was about to say before moving to lay on his side while pulling Mumbo close, whom slowly fell asleep. Smiling more, Iskall carefully reach for his phone and sent a quick text to Grian, saying that they caught up in something.


	17. Day 16 - Selfcest - Bodilcest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I didn't feel like writing smut so sorry about that
> 
> Enjoy

**"I'm booooooored"**

"Too bad, go away, I'm busy" Bodil exclaimed in an annoyed tone while staring at the demonic form of himself. The demon had made himself a home on Bodil's bed, laying on his stomach while resting his chin on the palm of his left hand and his legs casually swinging back and forth followed by his long tail lazily flickering side to side. **"No, I'm bored so entertain me"** the demon said, more like demanded, as his tail flickered a bit making Bodil sigh out as his annoyance grew.

Bodil was mostly annoyed that both Baki and Simon had left him along to deal with the demon, but he kinda understood the reason why but it didn't make the annoyance go away. And the feeling only grew due to how the demon was acting like a whiny brat which unfortunately Bodil understood since he tend to act the same way. He does hope that he won't have to babysit the demon for more than a day since he doesn't want to discover more of the other's personality.

Turning to the demon, Bodil gave him a slight glare while huffing a bit, "There's a TV downstairs that you can use to entertain yourself" Bodil explained to him which simply caused the demon to roll his eyes before rolling around onto his back. **"You know I have a name right?"** the demon instead told him as he silently created a small ball of fire and started playing around with it which caused Bodil to frown a bit, feeling uneasy due to the fire.

"It feels weird calling you with my name" Bodil admitted it even if people rarely call him by his real name, it still feel awkward. **"Then call me Nitram"** the demon casually said before popping the ball of flame in his mouth like a piece of candy and rolled out of the bed. **"And why would I watch TV when I have something else in mind to entertain me?"** Nitram simply stated while staring down at Bodil with a glint in his eyes.

The human stared back for a few moments trying to figure out what the demon meant until it suddenly clicked causing his whole face to heat up. "N-Nope!" Bodil quickly denied the idea while shaking his head which made the demon roll his eyes with a small scoff. "T-that's just...um....weird" Bodil added with a little uncertainty which made the demon scoff again before moving towards the human. **"Come on, I'm sure that you have something like this written in your bucket list or something"** Nitram nonchalantly stated before suddenly grips onto Bodil's upper arms and easily lifted him up to his feet to pin him against the wall with a blink of an eye.

 **"Well?"** Nitram said as a small smirk grew on his face as he tasted the change in the air between them which was backed up by Bodil's face turning even more red and felt him squirming a bit. "I-I..." Bodil felt his throat closing up from nervousness and even thought they're the same height, Bodil felt a bit intimidated at the sight of Nitram looming over him.

Soon he felt his heart beating faster as the demon lean close to run the tip of his tongue along Bodil's jawline instantly causing him to whimper a bit. **"Final answer?"** Nitram asked once again and instead of answering with words, Bodil let out a louder whimper and pulled him into a rough kiss.


	18. Day 17 - Oviposition - Corpse Husband/Sykkuno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I had an idea ready for this prompt but then I was like nope, I have a better idea for this prompt so I might write the first idea for my oneshot but yeah
> 
> Also still new at this ship so yeah, sorry for any OOC moments
> 
> Also going to use the headcannon for the alien in Among Us AU
> 
> Enjoy

The only thing was heard throughout the room was heavy breathing with the occasional deep groan and light moan.

"Shh, I'm here..." a soft voice gently coos out as they ran their fingers through the other's hair in a soothing gesture which simply made the person beneath them groan out again as their grip on the person above them by their hips.

"S-Sy...." the person beneath let out a deep groan, almost painfully, before leaning against the other's neck, basically inhaling the other's scent, while rutting up against the other. "I got you Corpse" Sykkuno softly reassured the other with a breathy moan while wiggling his hips a bit and lightly tightening his grip on the other's hair.

They had been going on for nearly two hours, three hours for Corpse since he had tried to deal with his rut by himself but couldn't get the satisfaction he wanted causing him to become more feral. Unfortunately he had missed most of the day, causing the other crew mates, he had been living with, to become half worried and half suspicions at his absence but fortunately one crew mate knew Corpse's true nature and decided to be the one to check up on the other.

Though once Sykkuno got to the room and entered, he instantly noticed the sudden changes. The most sudden change was Corpse without his black spacesuit and even without his under bodysuit, exposing his pale skin which was currently flushed light pink which was the most normal thing about Corpse but before Sykkuno could observe more, he was suddenly pulled towards the bed with midnight black tentacles wrapped around his left arm and waist, making Sykkuno stumble forward a bit but managed to unhook his space suit and barely removed it before being pulled onto the bed, straddling Corpse and was finally pulled into a rough and near desperate kiss as the under bodysuit was easily ripped off of him which neither of them bothered to care in the sudden heat in the moment. And due to the special properties in Corpse's saliva, it didn't cause any pain as they finally received the pleasure they both need.

"Ngh...." Sykkuno let out a soft moan as Corpse shifted a bit while letting out a low growl before lightly dragging his sharp teeth along the human's soft skin. Suddenly he let out a loud gasp when he felt a tentacle wrapped around his member, quickly stroking him while rubbing the tip against the head making Sykkuno whimper a bit and tightens his grip more. The human tried to stop himself from cumming but quickly failed as he soon reached his third climax which completely sapped the last of his remaining energy causing the human to slouch over the alien, letting out heavy pants and moans.

Despite not having enough energy, Sykkuno could feel the stiff member throb inside of him making him softly gasp but was quickly replaced with a whine as he suddenly felt something being pushed into him while feeling a tight grip on his hips and Corpse now grinding up against him while harshly panting. Soon the human started to squirm a bit as he finally felt the thing pop inside of him, making him feel a bit full, before instantly feeling it again being pushed into him which slightly brushed against his prostate, causing a sharp pleasure to shoot throughout his body due to overstimulation making him whine a bit. "A-Ahh" Sykkuno breathed out as everything became a blur, immediately losing track of time for a while until he blacked out.

Xxxx

"Mm....ngh..." Sykkuno let out a tired moan as he slowly woke up to the feeling of being full followed by a soft breathing brushing against his neck, giving out a ticklish feeling.

"C-Corpse..." the human mumbled out as he reached up to rub his eyes and only moved for a moment before instantly stopping. "Ngh!" he moan out a bit as the slight pain and soon found out that Corpse never pulled out and was simply laying on top of him, nuzzling his neck.

"You shouldn't move" Corpse finally said in a low voice, causing Sykkuno to shiver a bit, "Don't want the eggs to move too much" the alien finished before moving a bit to make Sykkuno more comfortable.

 _'Eggs?'_ the human couldn't help but think for a moment before shaking his head, deciding to ask Corpse about it later once he was more awake and silently cuddle closer to the other and fell back asleep.


	19. Day 18 - Sex Demon - Skydil40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly opposite with normal Sky and Demon Bodil so yeah
> 
> Kinda like mirror AU as well as married AU
> 
> Enjoy

**"Sky! I'm hungry, feed me~"**

Sky barely managed to stop himself from falling forward by moving his left leg forward for a better stance and pressed his hand against the wall as leverage before feeling arms and legs wrapped around his neck and waist and soon followed by a nuzzle against the back of his neck.

"Ugh! Get off" Sky groan out in slight annoyance as he reached up to grab the other's wrists as a way to make them let go, only for the other to tighten their grip while giggling a bit more. **"No~ It's your job as my husband to feed me~"** the person coos out before licking the spot under Sky's earlobe, making him flinch a bit followed by his cheeks turning a bit red. "S-Shut up......and you're not my Bodil" Sky stuttered out before mumbling a bit at the end making the other pout a bit which Sky felt it.

 **"I may not be exactly like your husband but I'm still him in some way"** the demon casually stated making the human sigh out.

"I know but....it'll feel like I'm cheating on him" Sky admitted with a small frown. **"I don't think so, besides I'm sure that MY Sky is taking good care of your Bodil~"** the demon told him with a knowing grin which almost made Sky groan a bit before frowning more, feeling more annoyed than jealous for some reason.

"Ugh....fine but you'll have to explain me on how to feed you Nitram" Sky finally said with a sigh as he started making his way towards the bedroom.

He just didn't expect the demon to hug him tightly while pressing himself fully against Sky's back, **"Yay~"**

Xxxxxxxxx

 **"You don't have to fuck me, I can just give you a handjob or a blowjob, enough for you to be aroused"** Nitram casually told the human while sitting on his lap and lightly rubbing Sky's chest. "Uhhh....y-you can choose which one to do" Sky stuttered out as his face turned red at the demon's casual statement.

Even though they have done it before, Sky was the more shy of the duo so it would always be Bodil the one who would seduce Sky.

Though Sky quickly felt his face burning up even more as he saw Nitram slowly started to grin at him, which gave him a seductive look before leaning in, pressing their lips together for a second before the demon instantly forced his tongue in, pulling Sky into a deep kiss while cupping his jawline. The human let out a muffled gasp, caught off guard by the sudden kiss before quickly snapping out of it and let out a low groan, feeling the sudden roughness coming from the other's tongue which felt surprisingly good against his own tongue and started to return the kiss only to let out another groan when he felt the tongue suddenly grow longer and started to return the kiss only to let out another groan when he felt the tongue suddenly grow longer and move passed his own tongue and down his throat, making Sky suddenly moan out before grinding his hips up against Nitram as the demon was completely ravishing him.

Soon enough Sky started to feel lightheaded from the lack of air but didn't want to break the intense kiss, only for him to whine a bit when Nitram was the first to break the kiss leaving them both panting. Suddenly Nitram let out a hungry moan as he ran his hands along Sky's stomach and chest nearly tearing Sky's shirt with his newly formed claws, **"You taste so good~"** the demon nearly growl out as the air became more heavy before pulling the human into a rough kiss once again which Sky eagerly returned the kiss just as rough while tightly gripping onto Nitram's hips and grinds up against him.

Once Sky started to feel lightheaded again, he pulled away making Nitram whine at the loss only to be replaced with a loud moan as the human started nipping along the exposed neck, leaving small bite marks. The demon let out heavy pants at the sensation and rutted down harder while pulling Sky back into a kiss and suddenly bit his bottom lip, breaking skin. Sky inhaled sharply from the sudden pain before quickly feeling his whole body heating up along with a knot in his stomach tightening making him let out a loud groan and with surprising strength, quickly flipped Nitram onto his back and started rutting against him while kissing him once again making the demon let out a muffled moan.

Soon the air became even more heavy while it was filled with groans, moans and grunts followed by the delicious friction between them, it didn't take long for them to finally reach their climax. It felt like forever when they finally calm down from the intense bliss before they pulled away, leaving them panting for air as Nitram slowly let go of Sky while letting out happy purrs, the demon recovering faster than the human.

Letting out a slight groan at his muscles straining, Sky slowly sat up, sitting on the back of his heels feeling his whole body sore and uncomfortably hot making him remove his own shirt to get rid some of the heat. "Nice view~" Nitram coos out with a smirk while watching him making Sky tiredly chuckle a bit before looking down at him, "Feeling better?" he couldn't help but ask which made the demon laugh a bit. **"Much better~"** the demon purrs out as the smirk slightly grew, **"We should do this again next time and we could have your Bodil and my husband to join us~"** Nitram stated.

Sky slightly rolled his eyes though he couldn't really deny the offer for next time.


	20. Day 19 - Nipple Play - Ghostaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun in the beginning before it went bland at the end so sorry about that
> 
> Also Baki is a deep sleeper and sensitive
> 
> Enjoy

At most, it would mostly be Baki's fault for giving his boyfriend the key to his house, not realizing that the cyborg would come over whenever he likes using the key. It was the middle of the day in which Baki would take a nap which at the same time, Ghost had decided to visit him and used the key to get inside.

Ghost was casually humming a tune as he stepped into the house and closed the door behind him before heading towards the living room where he knew by memory that Baki would be lounging only to be slightly surprised to find the room empty. Letting out a curious hum, Ghost soon made his way towards the second place where he think Baki might be, making sure to keep his footsteps quiet, and once there, he quietly opened the door enough to peak inside.

 _'There he is'_ Ghost thought as he saw Baki asleep on the bed, laying on his side and facing the door. Quietly chuckling at the adorable sight, he walked towards the bed and quietly removed his boots, jacket and headset before climbing onto the bed, making sure to not wake the other up, and laid behind Baki. He carefully wrapped his arm around Baki's waist and gently pulled the albino close to his chest before looking down at him, admiring the way Baki looks while asleep. He was also glad that Baki sleeps without a shirt so he could feel the soft skin underneath his rough hand. He slowly ran his hand up and down from the navel area to the lower chest, enjoying the soft feeling before stopping when he felt Baki move a bit in his sleep before pressing himself back against Ghost while letting out a soft mewl.

The blonde started to smirk as an idea suddenly appeared in his head before moving his hand up and pressed the palm against the center of his chest, enjoying the slow beat underneath his hand for a few seconds before moving his hand to the right, lightly brushing his thumb against the right nipple.

The light touch caused an immediate reaction which caused a small flare of arousal to appear in his stomach.

The sleeping man let out a soft moan before arching his back a bit, pushing his chest against the rough hand. Ghost slightly chuckles at the reaction before circling his thumb around the soft pink nipple which slowly turned into a harden nub followed by soft gasps and moans. The sounds quickly grew higher when Ghost ran his nail across the harden nipple before pinching the hard nub making Baki arch his back more, pressing back against the other's chest.

Due to the reactions, Ghost was fully hard and couldn't help but press his groin against the plump softness, letting out a low groan at the friction before continuing to tug and pinch each harden nipple equally and rubbing with the rough pad of his thumb while leaning down to lightly nip on the soft skin of his neck, knowing _exactly_ where to pleasure Baki, even in his sleep. Soon enough after enough simulation, Baki finally woke up with a loud gasp as he tensed up for a moment before letting out a loud moan as he came in his pants, tightly gripping onto both the sheets beneath him and Ghost's wrist.

The blond silently let the albino ride out his orgasm for a few moments before moving his free hand under Baki's now limp body and pulled him close, nuzzling his neck. "F-Fucking tease" Baki softly groan before yawning out more and leans back against the other's chest. "Couldn't help it~" Ghost coos out with a smirk before letting out a sudden grunt when Baki grinded his ass against Ghost's erection and quickly reached up to lightly grip on Baki's neck, stopping him. "Who's the fucking tease now?" the blonde asked making Baki giggle a bit.


	21. Day 20 - Fuck-Or-Die - Cartoonz/Squirrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhh so yeah, just wanted to finish this prompt before continuing on so yeah
> 
> Also Among Us AU (love this Au)
> 
> Enjoy

"Fuck..." Squirrel mutters under his breathe as the wire slipped from his fingers for the third time, leaving him slightly frustrated, both his ears and tail twitching from frustration as well.

Normally it would take the orange-haired around a minute to complete each wiring and now it's taking around three minutes due to how shaky his hands were from being sleep deprived for nearly a week for no reason. And since it was close to night time due to the clock on the wall on each room, Squirrel was moving as fast as he can to finish up with the rest of the wiring so he could go to bed to attempt to get some sleep.

After finally managing to connect the wires, Squirrel straighten his back while letting out a loud sigh as his back cracked a bit from the movement before stretching his arms a bit, _'Finally'_ he thought with a tired groan, _'Time to head to bed'_ he added as he started to get to his feet before suddenly jumping when the door of the electrical room slammed shut. Added with him being sleep deprived, Squirrel's tail quickly wrapped itself around his chest while his hands were shaking from slight fear and nervousness, "Okay Squirrel....just calm down" he quietly said to himself as a way to calm himself down, "Its just an automatic thing that doors do whenever the day ends..." he added with a small sigh before the fur suddenly stood up in the realization. "Fuck....I guess I'll be sleeping here" he softly groan to himself before picking a random spot on the floor of the room, _'Good thing it doesn't get cold here'_ he thought as he lay down onto the ground, slightly curled up and using his arm as a pillow while wrapping his tail around his legs for extra warmth before closing his eyes.

A few minutes had passed as Squirrel was about to drift off before he suddenly snapped his eyes open when he heard a loud clattering sound echoing the room which made him quickly sit up, his fur standing up once again. Though as he blinked a few times, Squirrel soon noticed that the lights in the room was dimmer than usual making him tense up a bit as he tried to look around in the dim setting.

"Hey Squirrel~"

A low voice whispered beside him along with a hand gripping onto his shoulder caused the orange-haired to let out a startled yelp while moving away from the mystery figure, instantly landing on his ass before crawling backwards using his hands and feet. He was scared for a few seconds before finally seeing who it was and couldn't help but let out a sigh as the tension soon left his body.

"Cartoonz" Squirrel sigh out as he slightly slouch a bit, watching Cartoonz snickering a bit at his reaction which made the orange-haired to groan a bit before starting to glare at him, ignoring how warm his face was becoming. "The hell are you do...ing..." Squirrel started to say with a tired scowl before becoming silent as his tired mind was slowly catching up. Squirrel slowly turn to look at the door, still firmly shut, for a few seconds before looking back to Cartoonz, the fur on his tail was sticking up while his ears were pressed against his head, "C-Cartoonz....how did you-"

"Hehe....how did you think I got in?" Cartoonz instead asked with a small smirk, slightly revealing his sharp fangs, before slowly crawling towards Squirrel with a predatory look in his eyes. "S-Stay back!" Squirrel exclaimed as he crawled backwards in hopes of creating distance only for him to hit the wall behind him, much to his horror and could only watch the other get close enough to kneel down between Squirrel's knees and pressed his hands against the wall behind the other, effectively trapping him.

Squirrel could feel sweat started to form on the back of his neck at the closeness and, to his shame, felt his cheeks warming up a bit causing him to look away as a way to hide his face. Though when he was looking away, Squirrel unknowingly left his neck exposed which Cartoonz took advantage by leaning in and lightly running his nose along the jugular line causing the smaller male to tense up and started clenching his hands tightly, trying not to instinctively push the other away in fear of his life. Cartoonz simply let out a low hum before pulling away a bit and, with fast reflex, reached out to grip the back of Squirrel's head causing him to yelp at the sudden pain before his head was yanked back, exposing more of his neck, "Much better~" Cartoonz purrs out before leaning down and was now tracing the jugular vein with the tip of his neck, instantly feeling Squirrel shiver underneath him.

"S-Stop" Squirrel soon whimpered out in fear as he quickly lost the battle and pressed his hands against Cartoonz's chest in a way to push him away but the other barely budged. Though the taller man simply let out a low chuckle at the poor attempt and within a few seconds, Cartoonz let go of Squirrel's hair to firmly gripped onto his thighs and got to his feet while easily picking Squirrel up before pinning him against the wall. The orange-haired could only let out a mixture of a wheeze and a whine at the sudden impact before staring at the other in fear but only for a few seconds before anger took over.

"What the fuck are you waiting for! You already exposed yourself so why not just kill me and be done with it!" Squirrel angrily shrieked out while struggling against Cartoonz's strong grip and hitting his chest harder as his fur was fully sticking upwards, his ears firmly pressed against his head and his tail erratically twitching. During the angry rant, Cartoonz was strangely quiet and simply stared at the other, letting him rant on and on with an amused smile.

Soon enough Squirrel finally stopped and was breathing heavily for a few seconds before it suddenly clicked in his head of what he had done and quickly tensed up as fear took over once again which simply made Cartoonz smile more.

"W-Wai-" Squirrel started to say before letting out a sudden gasp when Cartoonz swiftly reached up and gripped his neck which the other felt a slight pain on his neck, scaring him even more. "You done?" Cartoonz stated as he was eyeing the blood that started seeping out of the newly cut wound, "Good, now we both should know how this is going to go down~" Cartoonz explained not waiting for Squirrel to talk, "I could kill you here and now which would be super easy~" he coos out while rubbing his thumb across the shallow cut, smearing the blood along the smooth skin, "Or....I can use your body for my pleasure _and_ I can keep you alive~" Cartoonz then offered with a smirk.

Squirrel sharply inhaled at the sudden offer while feeling his heart skip a bit. Then he felt his face heat up even more as he found himself thinking about it. He knew that Cartoonz was one of the more attractive crew mates and he did gain a small crush on the other but now that he found out that Cartoonz is one of the killers whom gave him two choices.

 _'Would it be too bad?'_ Squirrel mentally asked himself, thinking about it more before finally letting out a silent sigh and lean his head back while forcing himself to relax.

He heard the other letting out a loud purr before feeling him nuzzling against his cheek, "Good choice~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry for not writing the smut but I'll probably add it later and post it on my main oneshot
> 
> Comment down of what you think so far and yeah


	22. Day 21 - Size Kink - Ohmtoonz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew finally finished this prompt  
> tbh I wanted to finish this by Valentines but got lagged behind so oh well xD  
> Also I might have added some extra kinks here without realizing it and also made it more detailed without realizing it as well so yeah  
> Also AU Human/Mermaid relationship here xD  
> Enjoy

It was mid day where the heat was at its highest that Luke decided to take a refreshing swim down at the beach mostly to keep himself from overheating. Once he changed into his swimming trunks and grabbed his bag, he started making his way out of his cottage quickly locking the door behind him and soon headed towards the beach.

Luckily it was a private beach so it was quiet and peaceful with the occasional sounds from the water as he was walking along the edge of the water, feeling his feet getting wet every time the water rise a bit while enjoying the cool breeze which made the day better. Walking a bit further, he finally made it towards where a few large boulders were located and started climbing over one of the boulders being careful not to slip until he made it to the other side, revealing a stunning area that Luke managed to find.

It was a regular sized half cave with a couple small holes on the ceiling letting some sunlight in enough to keep the area warm, the walls decorated with different colored rocks some of them glowing in the shadows and finally a medium sized pool of water that was surrounded by smooth rocks which was perfect for sun bathing.

Letting out a happy sigh, Luke quickly but carefully climb downwards, jumping down halfway and landing on his feet with a slight grunt. Then he walked towards the pool of water before placing his bag on the dry end of one of the rocks that was slightly tilted and half submerged in water and opened it to pull out some of the items that was inside before finally pulling out the fluffiest towel he could find and spread it along the rock being careful of it not touching the water. After he got everything ready, Luke stood back up, stretch a bit before removing both his undershirt and sandals, placed them into the bag and walked towards the edge of the pool and looked inside for a minute like he was searching for something. After looking around, Luke then suddenly stepped forward, diving into the water feet first.

Xxxxxx

Luke let out a content sigh as the warmth of the sunlight hit his back just right before nuzzling his arm more.

After swimming for a bit Luke was found laying on the smooth rock, on his stomach while using the towel he brought as a makeshift pillow as well as his arms while his legs were submerged in water which it reaches up to his lower thighs.

He also have his eyes close and was fully relaxed as he was enjoying both the warmth of the sunlight on his back and the warmth seeping from the rock beneath him and added to the cooling feeling of the water and as he was enjoying it, he suddenly heard a splash behind him which caused him to smile a bit and didn't move as a rough hand was placed on his lower left leg before the hand slowly ran up his leg, causing the human to shiver a bit. Soon he started to feel his legs being pulled apart followed by something heavy being moved between them as the hand was now resting against Luke's side, him gaining goosebumps as he felt sharp nails brushing against his ribs and soon he started letting out soft sighs and moans as he felt cool lips placing kisses along his spine and the back of his neck.

"A bit late huh?" Luke mumbles out as he slightly pushed his hips back against the stranger behind him as he lazily opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the other's forearm resting besides his head before leaning forwards a bit to place a light kiss along the flatten fin, causing it to twitch underneath his lips. A low hiss was heard above him before he felt a sharp nip on his nape making him moan a bit louder, "Just remarking my territory" he heard the other answer in a low growl before he felt the other grinding against him followed by a strong grip on the side of his swimming trunks and before he could say anything, Luke heard a snap and a ripping sound and was soon followed by the cool breeze brushing against the now exposed skin.

"H-Hey!" Luke exclaimed as he pushed himself up by his arms and looks over his shoulder with a small glare, "Did you really have to do that _again_ Ohm?" Luke asked him which the other shrugged in response, not bothered. "Too impatient" Ohm stated making Luke roll his eyes before laying back down and reach his hand down.

Knowing how tall Ohm is, being nearly eight feet, Luke especially knows how big the other is down there mostly due to him being human and Ohm being a mercreature and had taken the time to prepare himself beforehand and even with a toy keeping him stretched, Luke knew that it would still be a slight burn.

Luckily Ohm had backed away enough to let Luke move as the human reach down and barely bumped his fingers against the end of the butt plug causing the toy to brush against his prostate making the human moan out which in turn made Ohm growl a bit at the noise. Now breathing more heavily, Luke clumsily grabbed the end of the toy and pulled it out, slight moaning a bit from it dragging against the sensitive walls and once pulled out, he felt some of the leftover lube seeping down his thighs. He barely had time to set down the plug besides his bag when Ohm firmly gripped his hips and lifted them before rubbing himself against the human making him moan and shiver, feeling the familiar ridges against the sensitive skin before finally the cockhead caught the rim and was pushed in causing Luke to let out a chocked moan at the sudden stretch and the burn.

Even when he's stretched to his limit, Luke still felt the sharp pain from the other's member stretching him wide but added to the pleasure, it made Luke drool a bit as he quickly lost himself to the intense pleasure as Ohm immediately started doing strong and deep thrusts while leaving bites along Luke's nape and shoulders which added to the already intense pleasure quickly numbing his brain.

Luke had completely lost track of how long they were fucking but the human soon became aware enough to find himself getting extremely close to climax making him let out a loud whine and tried to hold back as much as he could only to let out a gasp and shivers when he felt the sharp nails light brush against his hard member and due to how dangerously close what would consider a weapon to his sensitive flesh caused Luke to snap.

"Ahh! F-Fu...." Luke moan out loudly as he came and tightens around Ohm causing the mercreature to let out a deep growl, which Luke barely heard, and thrusts in as deep as he could instantly cumming, filling the human up as well as his knot to inflate, stretching Luke's hole even more. "A-Ah..." his voice cracked a bit at the sensation of being overstuffed before becoming limp and breathing heavily while faintly feeling Ohm licking some of the bite marks the mercreature left behind which easily lured the human to sleep, knowing that he'll need the energy for more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a bit hesitated to mark Ohm as a mermaid/merman so I decided to leave it as a mercreature to let you guys decide on what kind you want him to be  
> Comment down of what you think so far and yeah


	23. Day 22 - Cock-Warming - Skydil40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhh, this was probably not that great but yeah, I tried here
> 
> Slight prompt, Bodil accidentally absorbed some extra sexual energy from his (slightly horny) friends causing the energy to bubble up in him and couldn't find a way to let it out until Sky found him
> 
> That's all I got
> 
> Enjoy

Sky knew that it would be one of those days when he came across his boyfriend, Bodil, in his demon form and moving around the house, seemingly in a frenzy which was rare for him to see. The only reason Sky know why the other acting like that was him being so full of anxious energy with no outlet but luckily Sky knows how to help Bodil with his anxiety.

Letting out a small huff, Sky moved towards the frantic demon, wrapped his arms around the other's stomach which caused the demon to let out a startled yelp while dropping the cleaning supplies he was and picked him up, easily spinning him around to place him on his own shoulder before walking to the bedroom. **"H-Hey!"** Bodil squeals out as he started to squirm a bit while wrapping his tail around Sky's chest as a way to keep himself from falling even though Sky was firmly holding his legs. The human simply ignored the struggle as he walked into the room and towards the bed before swiftly throwing Bodil onto the center of the bed whom let out another yelp once hitting the bed before pushing himself up by his elbows and looked up.

But before the demon could complain about being interrupted, Sky simply reached to undo his pants before tugging them down along with his boxers, leaving him half naked. Then he reached down to undo Bodil's shorts before tugging them along with his boxers down enough to free his slowly hardening member and started straddling the demon. Bodil's mouth went dry for a moment but as he tried to say something, Sky quickly interrupted him with a kiss which caused his mind to grow fuzzy. The demon let out a soft whine when the kiss was broke too soon only for Sky to softly shushing him before pushing three fingers in his mouth and started licking and sucking on them, making sure to thoroughly slicking them as the demon watched him, the tail behind him slightly flicking a bit. Once it was slick enough, Sky pulled his fingers out and moved them down to finger himself which caused the stare to intensify and after he was satisfied with the preparation, Sky removed his fingers and moved closer before pulling the other into a kiss again, swallowing the moan coming from the demon which became a bit louder as the human slowly impaled himself followed by a muffled wince at the slight burn even though he had prepared himself thoroughly.

Soon the kiss was broken before Sky pressed his forehead against Bodil's while cupping the other's cheeks as they was panting, the demon panting more than the human.

"Just focus on me" Sky quietly told him while running his thumbs against the small scales on the demon's cheeks which he could quickly feel the trembling dying down and was soon leaning against the other, now breathing in and out deeply and his mind was blissfully numbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah not much sex here but yeah
> 
> Comment down of what you think so far and yeah


End file.
